


Kindling Embrace

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [8]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hospitalization, Laryngitis, Massages, Napping, Nurses & Nursing, Platonic Kisses, Playful teasing, Screenplay/Script Format, Silent Protagonist, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad has been feeling incredibly anxious about Nigel's health.Nigel decides that the best way to help calm the older boy is to give him a cuddle.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 2





	Kindling Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Kindle can mean "to create strong emotions" or "to inspire strong interest". I'd say that the title I picked works because Nigel is starting to feel strong joy and love towards Chad. And also because Chad considers Nigel's hugs to be very warm. That, too. Speaking of hugs:  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/how-to-cuddle  
> https://www.lifehack.org/articles/lifestyle/10-surprising-benefits-cuddling-that-make-you-want-cuddle-someone-now.html

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door inpatient room, in the bedroom. Chad is currently using an oral thermometer to measure Nigel’s temperature. After a few seconds, the thermometer glows light green, which prompts Chad to take the thermometer out of Nigel’s mouth and check the younger boy’s temperature]_

**Chad:** [muttering to himself] Please don’t have a high temperature, please don’t have a high temperature...!

 **Nigel:** [raising his eyebrow curiously] (Chad is acting uncharacteristically nervous today...)

 _[_ _Chad_ _suddenly_ _lets out a high pitched yelp/scream,_ _which makes Nigel jump a little]_

 **Chad:** [paling] Your body temperature is 37.3 degrees celsius...I mean, 99.14 degrees fahrenheit! You’re in danger of catching _**a**_ _**cold**_!

 **Nigel:** [gaping with confusion] (But...but that’s my normal body temperature...)

 **Chad** : [putting a hand on his heart] Oh man, what do I do?! First you’re getting _chills_ , now you’re getting a _fever_ , and...and that leads to _**illness**_ , which leads to...! Oh, I can’t even _**finish**_ that sentence!

_[Chad slumps onto a chair and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself]_

**Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] (Oh, dear.)

_[Nigel clears his throat and attempts to speak, but he just ends up wincing in pain]_

**Nigel:** (Ow, why did I do that...?!)

 **Chad** : [strictly] Hey, you shouldn’t be--

_[Nigel grits his teeth and growls a bit as he points to a health poster on the wall. Chad stares at Nigel with confusion for a few seconds before walking over to the poster and reading what’s written on it]_

**Chad:** “The normal body temperature of a human is usually 98.6 degrees farenheit, but other humans have a slightly lower or higher average body temperature. Additionally, a human’s body temperature may differ depending on the time of day. So please do not be alarmed if a human’s body temperature is higher or lower than normal. Yes, we are talking to _you_ , human teenager. Seriously, do you humans always get this distressed when one of your kind falls ill?”...Yes.

 **Nigel:** (Huh...? Chad...?)

_[Chad stares at the poster for a few seconds before walking back to Nigel’s bed]_

**Chad:** [taking a few deep breaths] Look, kid. I gotta confess something to you. Ever since I started taking care of you — and keep in mind that only _one week_ has passed since you arrived here-- my anxiety and stress levels have been _through the roof_. And, um...[gently taking Nigel’s hand]...it’s not because of your behaviour or anything like that. It’s because...I care about you too much.

_[Chad lowers his head and gives Nigel’s hand a squeeze]_

**Chad:** I know we’re enemies in the _present_ , but we were friends in the _past_ , and, uh...I guess what I’m trying to say is... it’s _really_ hard to stop caring about an old friend, you know? I just...[his voice starts breaking]... want to see you happy and healthy, you know? [tearing up] I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t be acting like _this_ in front of you...

 **Nigel:** [tearing up] (But--)

 **Chad** : [wiping Nigel’s tears]...You’re probably worrying about me a lot right now, aren’t you? [Nigel nods] You’ve been worrying about me ever since I cried in front of you that one time, right?

 **Nigel:** (Chad, I’m _always_ going to worry about you. You’re my--)

 **Chad** :...But a _nurse_ should be worrying about their _patient_ , not the other way around. [sniffs] You’re already going through so much in such a short time, and...I didn’t want to make you feel worse by showing you my fear and stress. If...if I never cried in front of you that one time, then...maybe you wouldn’t be worrying about me so much...

_[Nigel stares at Chad for a few moments before pulling the teen into a hug]_

**Nigel:** [raspy] Chad.

 **Chad:** [pleasantly surprised] Nigel...?!

 **Nigel:** Cuddle me.

 **Chad:** [blushing] Wha-?!

_[Chad squeaks out of confusion and elation as Nigel pulls him onto the bed...]_

**Chad:** [softly] Oh, Nigel...

_[...and then he instinctively wraps his arms around Nigel’s neck]_

**Chad:** [smiling]...You’re a great kid.

 **Nigel:** [patting Chad’s back] (You’re pretty great yourself, old friend.)

 **Chad:** [cuddling up closer to Nigel] Ah, you’re so warm, too. Oh, hang on...[he covers himself and Nigel with the blanket]...ah, okay, this is much better.

 **Nigel:** [blushing happily] (It sure is.)

_[A peaceful silence fills the room as the two keep cuddling each other. After a few minutes, Nigel yawns and slowly closes his eyes]_

**Chad:**...Hey, kid?

 **Nigel:** [slowly reopening his eyes] Hmm?

 **Chad:** [looking into Nigel’s eyes]...Can I give you some kisses?

 **Nigel:** [nods] (Yes yes yes yes.)

 **Chad:** [sighing happily] Alright, then.

_[Chad starts to softly kiss Nigel’s face a few times]_

**Nigel:** [smiling bashfully] (Hmm, how wonderful...)

 **Chad:** [softly whispering into Nigel’s ear] Hey. I just wanted to thank you...[kisses Nigel’s cheek]...for reminding me... [kisses Nigel’s other cheek]...that I need to take care of myself, too. [kisses Nigel’s temples] You’re a great guy...[kisses Nigel’s forehead]...you know that?

_[Nigel responds with happy humming]_

**Chad** : [chuckles] Yeah, of course you do. [resting his head against Nigel’s chest] Hmm...your heartbeat is so nice to listen to. It’s like...hearing a happy melody after a sad day. [singing softly] If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand...[yawns]...no words can say how much I care, together we can make a stand...

 **Nigel:** [yawns] (Huh...? Isn’t that a song from a video game...?)

 **Chad:** [blushing] Huh? Oh, sorry. Um, that’s the song that _I_ listen to after a long day. It’s...quite catchy, and, um...[turning redder]...look, it’s just a nice song to listen to, alright?

 **Nigel:** [rubbing Chad’s shoulders] (I wasn’t criticizing your taste in music, Chad. In fact, I’d like to hear you sing the rest of the song sometime. I mean, the song is nice enough as it is, but...I kind of want to hear _your_ version of it sometime.)

 **Chad:** [humming happily] Oh, what’s this? Are you giving me a shoulder rub to make up for all of your insults over the years~?

 **Nigel:** [angrily (?) patting Chad’s shoulders] (For your information, you hypocritical teenager, _you_ have been insulting _me,_ too!)

 **Chad:** [sighing happily] Oh, keep doing that. I’ve been waiting for a good massage~

_[Nigel suddenly stops patting Chad’s shoulders out of spite. The teen slowly looks up at Nigel with an unamused/flat expression]_

**Chad** :...I hate you.

 **Nigel:** [sticking his tongue out] (That’s what you get for being a hypocrite.)

_[Chad stares at Nigel for a few seconds before suddenly planting a kiss on the younger boy’s nose. Chad then smirks as he starts nuzzling Nigel’s nose]_

**Chad:**...Your face is so red right now, Nigie. What’s wrong? Are you getting _embarrassed_ ~? [chuckles] Aw, you’re just so _adorable_ when you’re flustered, aren’t you~? Aren’t you-- [Nigel suddenly pinches his cheeks] – ah, hey!

 **Nigel:** [smirking] (Oh, I’m sorry. Were you saying something?)

_[Nigel pats Chad’s cheeks and then suddenly goes back to rubbing Chad’s shoulders as if nothing happened. Chad doesn’t seem to mind the abrupt change in behaviour though, because he starts rubbing his forehead and temple on Nigel’s chest]_

**Chad:** [humming happily]...Can you rub my back now...[yawns]...please?

_[Nigel yawns as he slowly moves his hands down to Chad’s back]_

**Chad:** [slowly closing his eyes] Ah, that’s it. Hmm, cuddling with you like this is so relaxing...[yawns] Just let me stay here for...a few hours...

_[Chad hums happily before he falls asleep in Nigel’s arms. Nigel affectionately sighs and shakes his head as he continues to rub Chad’s back]_

**Nigel:** (That’s right, Chad. Get some sleep, because you seriously need it.) [kissing Chad’s scalp] (And deserve it.)

End

**Author's Note:**

> -The song that Chad is singing is called "Speak with Your Heart" by Cash Cash. It's the ending theme for Sonic Colors.
> 
> -That's right. Nigel spoke in this story, and it's because he considers Chad to be trustworthy.
> 
> -Body temperature link:  
> https://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/323819
> 
> -One of my favorite headcanons for Chad: he has no sense of personal space, especially when he's around Nigel. In Operation Chad, Nigel was giving orders to his team, and then he turns around to see Chad standing right behind him. And then there's the opening flashback of Operation Treaty, where Chad just jumps right into Nigel's personal space.
> 
> Apparently, I'm not the only one who has this headcanon:  
> https://endermen.tumblr.com/post/72398636103/dannyfenton-chad-and-nigel  
> https://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/61365883729/you-said-i-was-special-ive-been-watching-so  
> https://frightknight.tumblr.com/post/48187080723/drew-my-otp-seniors-who-happen-to-be-the-king-of


End file.
